Barriles retropropulsados
'''Barriles retropropulsados' o Barril volador (Rocketbarrel Boost en inglés, ''バレルジェット Bareru Jetto'' lit. Barril Jet en japonés) es el ataque especial hacia arriba de Diddy Kong en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Características Con este movimiento, Diddy Kong usará sus barriles para impulsarse hacia arriba. Estos pueden cargarse para aumentar la distancia que alcanzará, la cual puede llegar a ser bastante larga a costa de un largo tiempo de carga. Al dispararse los barriles, la explosión de su propulsión pueden dañar a oponentes cercanos, así como también puede dañar Diddy Kong al chocar este en pleno vuelo contra los oponentes. Este ataque, sin embargo, no posee gran potencia, siendo más débil el choque de Diddy Kong que la explosión de su propulsión. Debido al tiempo de carga del movimiento, tanto en tierra como en el aire, Diddy Kong se vuelve vulnerable ante ataques enemigos mientras intenta usar el movimiento. Si este es atacado durante la carga del movimiento o mientras ya se está movimiento, Diddy Kong perderá los barriles, los cuales empezarán a volar de manera totalmente aleatoria por el escenario hasta chocar contra alguna pared o suelo, o pasar de los márgenes del escenario. Al chocar, estos barriles explotarán con una potencia decente, sin embargo, solo explotarán al hacer contacto contra un muro o suelo; al chocar contra oponentes, tan solo les causará un débil daño. A pesar de la vulnerabilidad de Diddy Kong mientras carga y viaja con los barriles, este adquiere una débil armadura pétrea, que lo protege de ataques igualmente débiles. Si Diddy Kong es atacado en el aire durante la carga o mientras viaja con los barriles por un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle los barriles, este no quedará indefenso, sin embargo, tendrá un cierto retraso que no le permitirá moverse o usar nuevamente el movimiento hasta pasado cierto tiempo; si Diddy Kong es atacado en tierra, sin embargo, puede usar el movimiento inmediatamente tras perder los barriles. Durante el vuelo, si Diddy Kong choca contra algún muro o suelo, sus barriles estallarán, teniendo la misma potencia que al andar volando solos de manera aleatoria, sin embargo, Diddy Kong recibirá 5% de daño de retroceso y quedará en estado indefenso de no tocar suelo tras el choque. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, es posible dar un Smash meteórico al iniciar la propulsión del movimiento. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, sin embargo, esta características es eliminada del movimiento, entre otros cambios que experimenta el mismo. La potencia de la propulsión, así como del choque de Diddy Kong contra sus oponentes recibe un aumento, sin embargo, se ve reducida la potencia de los barriles al estallar tras hacer contacto contra el suelo o un muro. Además de esto, el movimiento adquiere la capacidad de tomar direcciones de manera más flexible, pudiendo Diddy Kong dirigirse en una trayectoria totalmente horizontal y tomar en pleno vuelo una dirección vertical o viceversa. Galería Barril volador SSBB (2).jpg|También puede usarse hacia los lados. Barril volador SSBB (3).jpg|En caso de ser golpeado mientras los usa, los barriles andan sueltos por unos segundos. Smash meteórico Barril volador Diddy Kong SSBB.png|Los barriles retropropulsados causando un Smash meteórico. Diddy Kong usando Barril volador en Galaxia Mario SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Diddy Kong usando los barriles en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Barriles retropropulsados SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Diddy Kong atacando oponentes con el movimiento. Barriles retropropulsados (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diddy Kong tomando una trayectoria horizontal usando los Barriles retropropulsados. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Barriles retropropulsados :A primera vista parecen dos simples toneles, pero en cuanto Diddy Kong se los pone a la espalda, se convierten en barriles retropropulsados. Todo un ingenio que nunca está de más para cualquier aventura. Sin embargo, Diddy lo utiliza también cuando juega al tenis o al baloncesto. Con estos barriles puede ejecutar unos movimientos que rayan la ilegalidad. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' :*''Wii: Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' (NTSC)/''Donkey Kong: Jet Race'' (PAL) Inglés :Rocketbarrel Pack :An item that looks like regular barrels but becomes a rocket-powered jet pack when Diddy Kong straps them on his back. It's a convenient gadget to have when adventuring, but for whatever reason, Diddy also uses it when playing tennis and basketball. The moves he can pull off with the rocketbarrel pack are so cool that they're almost not fair. Almost. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' :*''Wii: Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' (NTSC)/''Donkey Kong: Jet Race'' (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Versión europea right|90px :Barriles retropropulsados :Dos barriles equipados con motores a reacción. Póntelos a la espalda, ¡y el cielo es el límite! Úsalos para saltar más alto y controlar dónde vas a caer con precisión milimétrica. Eso sí, que no te ataquen cuando estés cargando los reactores ni cuando estés en el aire o... ¡la situación se te escapará de las manos! :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' (12/1999) :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (12/2010) Versión americana :Barriles retropropulsados :Dos barriles equipados con motores a reacción. Póntelos en la espalda, ¡y a volar se ha dicho! Úsalos para saltar más alto y controlar dónde vas a caer con precisión milimétrica. Eso sí, que no te ataquen cuando estés cargando los reactores ni cuando estés en el aire o... ¡la situación se pondrá un tanto fea! :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' (11/1999) :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (11/2010) Personalizaciones más fácilmente. Estos pueden al acercarse al suelo o un muro y causarán a Diddy Kong un daño de retroceso de 10%. Al separase de Diddy Kong, los barriles viajan aleatoriamente con mayor velocidad; Diddy Kong, por otro lado, posee un mayor retraso. |Daño2 = 5-7%, 1-21% }} Origen Los barriles voladores han sido un elemento común en la serie ''Donkey Kong'', pero no fue hasta Donkey Kong 64 (juego del cual Super Smash Bros. usa el modelo de los barriles) que Diddy Kong obtiene sus barriles voladores personales. Diddy Kong usa estos barriles para volar por un corto periodo de tiempo y también se le da la posibilidad de cambiar la dirección (al usarlos para moverse en el aire estos tiran fuego por abajo, al parar de moverse este se esfuma, y si no se vuelve a volar y se llega al suelo los barriles desaparecen de la espalda de Diddy Kong) y de disparar con las Cacahuetolas mientras vuela. Como indica su trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, estos objetos se usan para hacer golpes especiales en Mario Power Tennis y Mario Hoops: 3 on 3. Diddy Kong Returns.png|Artwork de Diddy Kong usando los barriles voladores en Donkey Kong Country Returns. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Donkey Kong Categoría:Movimientos de recuperación Categoría:Ataques de fuego Categoría:Ataques explosivos Categoría:Ataques especiales cargables Categoría:Elementos que causan indefensión Categoría:Elementos con efecto meteórico Categoría:Elementos que otorgan armadura pétrea